You'll Be in My Heart
by BG-13
Summary: Just a songfic that I might put more songfics to. I want to make a disney songfic full of oneshots. I might or I might not. Just read. Beast Boy and Raven pairing.
1. Always

Crying could be heard coming from down the hall as Raven and Gar's six month old baby girl wailed from her crib. "Gar, I'm going to go check on her." Her husband nodded with a tired smile.

"Take your time Rae," he replied. Raven got up from her bed and headed toward the baby's room, her midnight blue nightdress swaying with each movement. She opened the door and sound instantly intensified. She walked over to the crib and picked up the, violet haired, elf eared, infant and started to shhh it.

"It's ok little one, I'm here," she said soothingly. Raven sat down with the baby in her arms rocking back and forth. That's when Raven remembered a song her mother had sung to her, that is, when she was aloud to see her.

_"Come stop your crying_

_It'll be alright_

_Just_ _take my hand_

_Hold it tight"_

_"I will protect you_

_From all around you_

_I will be here_

_Don't you cry_"

This precious little thing in Raven's arms was so special, so beautiful; she would give her own life to protect her baby. Her little Arella. No villian, robot, or...demon would lay a finger on _her_ child. Or they would suffer the most excrutiating torment she could enflict. That was one promise she intended to keep.

_"For one so small_

_You seem so strong_

_My arms will hold you_

_Keep you safe and warm"_

_"This bond between us_

_Cant be broken_

_I will be here _

_Don't you cry"_

_"Cause you'll be in my heart_

_Yes, you'll be in my heart"_

_"From this day on_

_Now and forever more_"

Nothing on this planet, or any other for that matter, could take away the love Raven had for her child. And nothing this baby could ever say or do would change that either. She could yell and say she hated her but Raven would love her anyway. She could betray and hurt her but the love she felt would never die. Even if she did.

_"You'll be in my heart_

_No matter what they say"_

_"You'll be here in my heart_

_Always…."_

The baby's green eyes had finally drifted shut as she fell into a peaceful slumber. Raven stood back up and placed Arella in her crib and stroked her amethyst hair gently. She turned to walk out of the room but before she exited she looked over her shoulder and whispered softly,

_"Always…."_


	2. Dance Lessons

Raven sat on the couch in the common room reading one of her many books. She had been reading for hours without any disturbances, but she wasn't complaining. She looked up from her book and listened. It was way to quiet. Where was Beast Boy? He usually was pestering her by now. _"What is he up to?"_

She closed her book, got up and started to search for the changeling. Raven walked down one of the many corridors in the tower and as she passed the door that lead to the training room she heard someone groan in frustration. At first she thought Robin was in there training but then she remembered that him, Cyborg, and Starfire had went out to get groceries and some pizza for dinner. She opened the door and saw Beast Boy glaring at the big CD player on the table.

"What the heck are you doing?" Beast Boy jumped about ten feet in the air. He hadn't heard her come in. He turned around and finally noticed the sorceress. He rubbed his head sheepishly.

"Oh, um, hey Rae. Uh how long you been standing there?" he asked sliding in front of the CD player. "I was just uh…." Raven watched in amusement as he started to stammer and blush. It was a funny sight. Beast Boy sighed in defeat. "I was trying to practice the waltz for that Superhero Ball tomorrow but I cant get the steps right!" he said in frustration as his ears drooped.

Beast Boy looked down at the floor and noticed a pair of blue boots walk up to him. He waited for an insult to come but instead she said, "I'll teach you." Beast Boy looked at the shorter girl, surprised that she would even offer. He had thought she couldn't stand him. Raven moved past him to the stereo and pushed the forward button till she found a slow song.

'_Tale as old as time_

_True as it can be_

_Barely even friends_

_Then somebody bends _

_Unexpectedly'_

Raven grabbed his hand and dragged him to the middle of the room. "Now, put your hand on my waist," she instructed. Beast Boy hesitantly did as he was told and watched as Raven placed her hand on his shoulder and the other in his. Beast Boy felt a shock go up his arm and shivered.

'_Just a little change_

_Small to say the least_

_Both a little scared_

_Neither one prepared_

_Beauty and the beast'_

Beast Boy gulped when he noticed that there was barely even an inch between them. He watched Raven to see if she was as nervous as him but she was completely calm. "Now normally, the guy would lead but since you don't know how to do this yet, I'll will." To Beast Boy's surprise she didn't say this like she normally would have, like he was inferior, but softly like she actually meant it.

"_Ever just the same_

_Ever a surprise_

_Ever just as sure _

_As the sun will rise'_

Raven took a step back as she told Beast Boy to follow her lead and step forward. He did and then Raven stepped to the side making him move with her. Beast Boy started to look down at the ground to make sure he didn't step on her but Raven stopped him. "Don't look at the floor. Keep your eyes locked with mine." He felt heat rise to his face as Raven placed her delicate hands on his cheek, holding his head up so he didnt look down.

'_Tale as old as time_

_Tune as old as song_

_Bittersweet and strange_

_Finding you can change_

_Learning you were wrong' _

'_Certain as the sun_

_Rising in the east_

_Tale as old as time_

_Song as old as rhyme_

_Beauty and the beast'_

Beast Boy was starting to get the hang of it. Wherever Raven stepped he stepped in that direction. He even quit trying to look down at the ground and had only stepped on Raven's feet a couple of times but Raven never seemed to get mad. She seemed to have an unlimited amount of patients with him.

'_Tale as old as time_

_Song as old as rhyme_

_Beauty and the beast'_

The song slowed and started to fade away but they stayed right where they were. Emerald met violet and it took a moment for Raven to realize where she was. She blinked and stepped back from Beast Boy who seemed as confused as her. "I, uh, think you have the hang of it," she said clearing her throat.

Beast Boy was about to reply when the sound of clapping filled the room. They turned to see the other three Titans standing in the doorway. Cy and Robin were trying to hold their laughter, while Starfire was clapping with glee. Beast Boy and Raven's turned beet red and Raven pulled her hood over her head. "Um, how long have you guys been standing there?" Beast Boy asked, embarrassed.

"Oh since you guys started dancing," snickered Cyborg. Robin smirked and busted out laughing. Starfire squealed with joy.

"Oh you make the cutest pair!" Raven and Beast Boy looked at each other in shock and then when Raven was about to protest the three Titans were already gone. Beast Boy shook his head and smiled over at Raven.

"I really want to thank you Rae. Now maybe I wont look like a idiot." Raven looked over at him.

"Beast Boy, you are a idiot." Beast Boy looked hurt until he saw the humor in her eyes. She started to walk out the door but stopped short.

"Oh and by the way," Beast Boy looked over at the dark girl. She was looking over her shoulder and the grin was clear as day. "You're welcome...Gar." And with that she was gone.

*******************Okay I know this wasn't my best work but I think it was pretty darn good. R&R suckas! BG OUT!


	3. If I Never Knew You

Raven stood on the roof of the tower thinking about what had happened only a few short hours ago. Her and Beast Boy had had a fight. Not that it was strange or unheard of but Raven had taken it a bit too far.

_-Flashback-_

_"Beast Boy, I don't know how else I can put this! You're not funny, you've never been funny, and at the rate you're going, you probably will never be funny."_

_At first Beast Boy looked shocked, but he quickly masked it behind a continence of anger. "I was just trying to get you to laugh! That's all I've ever done!" Raven glared at him. _

_"Beast Boy, making me laugh would go against me being the 'Ice Queen,' and I know how hard you worked to make sure that title stuck," she said sarcastically. She noticed he flinched at the name. He had called her that when they had first joined the team and after his trip into her mind he had apologized. _

_"Well I guess that I _was _right then. Cause I don't think you _can_ feel!" Raven stood there for a second._

_"At least I'm not some slack jawed idiot who fell head over heels for some dumb blonde that I didn't even know!" she yelled. As soon as the words were out she regretted them. _

_Beast Boy and Raven had had some major fights in the past but it had always been an unspoken rule between them never to speak of the other's ex. Raven had just crossed that line. Beast Boy's ears drooped and he turned into a fly, signaling that this conversation was over._

_-End of flashback-_

Raven had never felt such regret before. She hadn't meant to say that but it had come out none the less. She watched as the water below tossed and turned. But no matter how hard she concentrated on the waves her mind told her to go apologize. She sighed and walked to the door and onto Beast Boy's room. Once she got there, she lifted her fist to knock on the door but stopped short when she heard the most beautiful voice she had ever heard.

_'If I never knew you_

_If I never felt this love_

_I would have no inkling of_

_How precious life can be' _

_'If I never held you_

_I would never have a clue_

_How at last I'd find in you_

_The missing part of me'_

_'In this world so full of fear_

_Full of rage and lies_

_I can see the truth so clear_

_In your eyes_

_So dry your eyes'_

_'And I'm so grateful to you_

_I have lived my whole life through_

_Lost forever_

_If I never knew you'_

Raven opened the door but Beast Boy remained sitting, looking, out the window, oblivious to her arrival. Raven felt something wet, land on her shoulder. She lifted her hand to her face and found that her face was wet with one or two tears. "Like I said Rae," started Beast Boy, his voice made Raven jump a little. "dry your eyes." Raven had been so distracted by seeing the tears that she hadn't noticed Beast Boy had walked over to her. He reached up with his hand and started to wipe away a stray tear. A small smile played on Raven's face and she took a deep breath.

_"If I never knew you_

_I'd be safe but half as real_

_Never knowing I could feel_

_A love so strong and true"_

_"And I'm so grateful to you _

_I have lived my whole life through_

_Lost forever_

_If I never knew you"_

Beast Boy had watched her carefully while she sung. Her voice was angelic and soft and he could tell she was singing from her heart. He took a deep breath and they sung the next part together.

_'There's no moment I regret'/ "If I never knew this love"_

'_Since the moment that we met'/ "I would have no inkling of"_

'_If our time has gone to fast'/ "How precious life can be"_

'_I've lived at last'_

They stopped singing and Beast Boy looked down at Raven, she seemed to be thinking of something and then she looked sad. "What's wrong Rae?" She looked up at him and he knew what she was going to say.

"I'm so very sorry Beast Boy. I shouldn't have…" she trailed off and Beast Boy lifted her chin so she was looking at him.

'_And I'm so grateful to you_

_I have lived my whole life through_

_Empty as the sky'_

Raven smiled and sang,

_"Never knowing why"_

_Lost forever_

_If I never knew _

_You_

Beast Boy smiled down at Raven with that toothy grin of his. "There's nothing to forgive." Raven didn't say anything to contradict that. Instead, she quickly kissed him on the cheek and disappeared into a blob of her black aura. Beast Boy watched the spot where she had disappeared and smiled. _"I cant imagine not knowing you Rae,"_ he thought. _"But I do know life without you would be unbearable."_

_*********** Ok quick note: "means Raven" 'Means BB' and no quote marks means both. So what'cha think of this chapt? Not to bad and it was longer. Yay! R&R _


	4. Reflection

Raven sat in her room, thinking of all the ways she could tell Beast Boy how she feels. They had been going out for about a year now and she wanted to tell him that…that she loves him. "How do I tell him?" Raven walked over to her body length mirror and examined herself. She didn't see what Beast Boy claimed to see. When he said she was beautiful she thought about how a vampire had tanner skin than her. She thought she was a freak where as he said she was perfect.

She had never once smiled at him so her emotionless mask had stayed on throughout their entire relationship. Most people asked him why he decided to stay with the 'emotionless witch' on the team.

"_Look at me_

_You may think you see_

_Who I really am_

_But you'll never know me"_

"_Everyday it's as if I play a part_

_Now I see_

_If I wear a mask I can fool the world_

_But I cannot fool my heart"_

Raven watched as her reflection in the mirror changed to that of her pink cloaked emotion. Her smile was so big that it could have lit up the entire city. She had her hand on her hip and she was winking.

_"Who is that girl I see_

_Starring straight back at me_

_When will my reflection show_

_Who I am inside"_

"_I am now in a world_

_Where I have to hide my heart_

_And what I believe in"_

_"But somehow I will show the world_

_What's inside my heart _

_And be loved _

_For who I am"_

Again the image changed to a Raven in a grey cloak. She was clutching her cloak tighter around her and had a small timid smile on her face. She seemed to want to just disappear or to sink into her cloak.

"Who is that girl I see

_Starring straight back at me_

_Why is my reflection someone _

_I don't know"_

_"Must I pretend that I'm someone else_

_For all time_

_When will my reflection show_

_Who I am inside"_

_"There's a heart _

_That must be free to fly_

_That burns with a need to know_

_The reason why"_

Raven's reflection changed again to a Raven in a green cloak, smiling with a devilish grin and her fingers making the 'v' for victory salute.

_"Why must we all conceal_

_How we think how we feel_

_Must there be a secret me_

_I'm forced to hide"_

_"I won't pretend _

_That I'm someone else for all time_

_When will my reflection show_

_Who I am inside"_

Her image changed once more to Raven in her blue cloak. Her face showed no sign of any emotion. Just like usual. She stared at the image and noted that this was probably the way people saw her, and she started to walk to her desk while singing sadly,

_"When will my reflection show_

_Who I am inside"_

Raven sat down in the chair by her desk and put her head in her hands. "How am I going to tell Beast Boy?"

"Tell me what?" Raven's head shot up to see Beast Boy standing by her door.

"Uh," Raven was completely drawing a blank. She hadn't wanted to see him just yet. "I, uh, wanted to tell you something."

"Me too." Raven walked up to him and was silent for a few seconds.

"I…I wanted to say that….well what I mean is…." Raven was cut off when Beast Boy pulled her into a kiss that left her mind completely blank. When they broke apart Raven had a small smile on her face. "I love you."

"I love you too Rae. And I want you to know that I see you for you." Raven didn't understand and after scanning through his train of thought she realized he had heard her sing. Her smile widened.

"I can see you too."


	5. Denial

Raven and Starfire were walking through the mall when the they heard someone call her names. "Raven! Star!" They looked over and saw Jinx, Bumble Bee, and Kole sitting at a table waving for them to come over.

"Hey, guys," greeted Raven. "What're you doing here?"

"We decided to grab a bite," answered Kole. "Want some?"

"Yeah, why don't you guys chill for a little bit?" offered Bumble Bee. Raven and Star shrugged and took a seat across from the trio. At first it was quiet then Star broke the silence. "How are things with the boys?" she asked. Jinx answered first.

"Everything's great. Kid Flash took me out to eat."

"Really? Where?" asked Kole.

"Paris." The girls stared at her but then continued with the conversation.

"Sparky and I went dancing at the Soto warehouse. He wasn't half bad," said Bumble Bee.

"Me and Jericho went and saw Eclipse. He held my hand the entire time," Kole said dreamily blushing a little.

"Me and boyfriend Robin are glorious!" Star said cheerfully. The girls looked over at Raven and waited for her to say something but she just stared at her food.

"You know," started Jinx. "you and Beast Boy would make a really cute couple." Raven looked up at her in confusion.

"I don't like the little elf like that."

"You so do!" piped Kole. "I saw it the first time I met you guys."

"I don't like him or any guy for that matter. Besides," Raven continued. "I learned my lesson the first time." Starfire gave her a pitying look.

"But friend Raven, not every guy is like that evil dragon. And friend Beast Boy is certainly not." Raven sighed.

"_If there's a prize for rotten judgment_

_I guess I've already won that_

_No man is worth the aggravation_

_That's ancient history been there, done that"_

The girls looked at her sadly but then leaned forward.

'_Who ya think you're kiddin_

_He's the earth and heaven to you_

_Try to keep it hidden_

_Honey, we can see right through you'_

'_Girl, ya cant conceal it_

_We know how ya feel_

_And who you're thinking of'_

Raven shook her head.

"_No chance, no way_

_I wont say it_

_No, no"_

'_You swoon _

_You sigh_

_Why deny it _

_Uh-oh'_

"_Its to cliché_

_I wont say I'm in love"_

Raven thought back to when she thought she was in love with Malchior but he had just been using her for his own selfish needs. A dragon in disguise.

"_I thought my heart had learned its lesson_

_It feels so good when you start out_

_My head is screaming get a grip, girl_

_Unless you're dieing to cry your heart out"_

'_You keep on denying _

_Who you are and how you're feeling_

_Baby we're not buying_

_Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling'_

'_Face it like a grown up_

_When you gonna own up_

_That you got, got, got it bad'_

"_No chance, no way_

_I wont say it no, no"_

Raven remembered the time Beast Boy had gone into her mind. The look on his face when he had found out there was more than one of her was priceless. Happy had been right to call him Dopey. A smile slid onto her face.

'_Give up_

_Give in_

_Check the grin_

_You're in love'_

"_This scene wont play_

_I wont say I'm in love"_

'_You're doing flips_

_Read our lips_

_You're in love'_

"_You're way off base_

_I wont say it_

_Get off my case_

_I wont say it"_

'_Girl, don't be proud_

_Its ok you're in love'_

"I'm not in love with Beast Boy. He's just a friend." Raven inwardly flinched when she said it. Jinx looked around the table and shrugged.

"Girls, we tried."

******** Raven sat on her bed, meditating. "Azarath, metrion, zinthos. Azarath, metrion, zin-"

"Raven?" She opened her eyes and sighed.

"What do you want Beast Boy?"

"Can you open the door?" Raven used her powers to open the metal frame and saw Beast Boy with his hands behind his back.

"Well?" she asked trying to see what he was doing there. He shifted his weight to the other foot and took a deep breathe.

"Well I wanted to thank you for helping me with getting over Terra these past few weeks. I really appreciate it." His hands came from behind his back holding a small black book with a raven crest on the front. "I found it at a bookstore. Its got all of the poems and stories of a guy named Edgar Allen Poe. Hope you don't mind, but I read a couple. It was a little difficult."

Raven looked down at the gift then back up at the boy. She touched the cover gently and traced the crest. "I…I, um, thank you, Beast Boy," she said heat rising to her cheeks.

"You're welcome, Rae." With that said he walked out of the room and left Raven to herself. She closed her door and slid down against the cool metal. She held the book against her chest and smiled.

"_At least out loud_

_I wont say I'm in love" _

_**********************OK guys what'cha think? This was actually the second easiest one I've done so far. R&R suckas! BG out!_


	6. Beauty of Nature

Arella sat in the middle of a forest, sketching what she saw on this fine spring day. The trees were in full blossom and the flowers and grass were covered in little drops of moisture, making the ground sparkle. Her father had taught her about the beauty of nature when she was little and she could see it better than most people. And like her father, Arella was a vegetarian and loved animals, but she hated the taste of tofu, way too bland.

When she needed air she would come out here and grab the sketchpad that she hid in the hollow of a tree. And she loved that the only sounds she could hear were being made by the wildlife. In a way drawing was her meditation. She could put all her feelings into her sketches and relax.

"What're you doing out here?" Arella looked over her shoulder to find, Damon, staring curiously. His father's crooked smile plastered on his face. They had been dating for seven months, but him being the notorious Red X's son, they kept it quiet from his father and the Titans; new and old. She really did like him, a lot. She smiled back at him then turned back around to touch up her sketch.

"Thinking," she replied. She looked back up at the meadow and sighed. "Isn't it just beautiful?" Damon looked around and scoffed.

"Yeah, a bunch of trees and wimpy flowers. Real beautiful," he said sarcastically. Arella sighed. She knew Damon didn't care much for nature, being raised as a city boy can do that to a guy.

"You are not looking deep enough. You are looking with your eyes, not your soul." Damon shrugged. He really didn't see what the big deal was. Arella stood and put her sketchpad back in the hollow of the tree she had been sitting under. She walked up to Damon and shook her head. "How can there be so much that you don't know?" she asked.

_"You think you own whatever land you land on_

_The earth is just a dead thing you can claim_

_But I know every rock and tree and creature_

_Has a life, has a spirit, has a name"_

Arella grabbed his hand and lead him through some bushes till she stopped and pointed. Damon followed her finger and saw a bear sitting at the mouth of a cave, watching them. Damon reached for his knife but Arella stopped him and gestured again to the bear. That's when Damon finally noticed the four little cubs playing by a small dead tree. He had to admit, they were cute.

_"You think the only people who are people _

_Are the people who look and think like you_

_But if you walk the footsteps of a stranger_

_You learn things you never knew, you never knew"_

_"Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue corn moon_

_Or asked the grinning bobcat why he grin_

_Can you sing with all the voices of the mountain_

_Can you paint with all the colors of the wind"_

They started walking on one of the trails, when Arella stopped and picked two small red berries from one of the bushes. She stuck one in her mouth and made a yum sound. She handed the other one to Damon and he popped it into his mouth. At first he didn't taste anything but then he felt a burst of flavor explode on his taste buds, and he copied Arella's sound.

_"Come run the hidden pine trails of the forest_

_Come taste the sun-sweet berries of the earth_

_Come roll in all the riches all around you_

_And for once never wonder what they're worth"_

They continued to walk hand in hand when they came across a small river with all kinds of animals drinking from the crystal clear water. The smile that graced Arella's lips made Damon's heart leap. He could feel the happiness radiating off her.

_"The rainstorm and the river are my brothers_

_The heron and he otter are my friends_

_And we are all connected to each other_

_In a circle, in a hoop that never ends"_

_"Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue corn moon_

_Or let the eagle tell you where he's been_

_Can you sing with all the voices of the mountain_

_Can you paint with all the colors of the wind"_

Arella let go of his hand and started climbing the huge tree that stretched at least 100 feet tall. Damon used the teleport function on his belt and appeared on top of the tree. Arella got up there in no time as a black monkey and transformed back, gesturing around. They could see the top of the forest to the city and to the ocean. The sun was setting, turning the water an enchanting orange color that mad Damon's jaw go slack.

_"How high does a sycamore grow_

_If you cut it down _

_Then you'll never know"_

_"And you'll never hear the wolf cry to the blue corn moon_

_For whether we are white or copper-skinned_

We just sing with all the voices of the mountain

_Need to paint with all the colors of the wind"_

_"You can own the earth and still_

_All you'll own is earth until_

_You can paint with all the colors_

_Of the wind"_

**** They walked back to the tower and Damon pressed the teleport button and they appeared on the roof. Arella gave him a look that said 'well?' Damon chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Ok I admit that nature is beautiful." He wrapped his arms around her waist. "But not nearly as beautiful as you. Not even close." He kissed her forehead and teleported to his home.

Arella sighed. "You know," said an amused voice behind her. Arella turned around to see her mother leaning against the doorframe. "he is rather cute." At the sight of her mother Arella turned red and smiled nervously.

"Um, yeah he is." Raven smirked. "How long have you known?"

"I knew as soon as you started dating, seven months ago if I'm not mistaken." At Arella's shocked face Raven added with a wink as she turned to leave, "There are few things a mother doesn't know. But don't worry, your secret's safe with me." And with that she walked down the stairs.

******_This chapter was actually rather easy to write. But I didnt come up with these last five ideas by myself. "Always" WAS my idea. "Dance Lessons", "If I Never Knew You", "Reflection", and "Denial" I had some help from Angeltiger777. But this idea, "Beauty of Nature" was given to me by cirra. Thnx guys you rock! R&R suckas! BG out!_


	7. Just Kiss Already!

_Ok I'm going to warn you, this isn't that great. In fact, this may be my worst one yet. Don't say I didn't warn you._

******************"Tell me again how Starfire talked us into watching The Little Mermaid," Raven commented. The Titans had decided to do a movie night and it was Starfire's turn to pick. The green titan that was sitting beside the violet haired sorceress shrugged.

"It was either this or Thumbalina." He shuddered. "Personally I think this is a much better choice." Raven had to agree. Cyborg, who had heard the conversation, leaned over to whisper something to them.

"That and Robin couldn't say no to his girlfriend." Beast Boy chuckled and Raven smirked as all three of them watched as Starfire snuggled into Robin's chest as the movie started.

****** Three of the Titans had fallen asleep halfway through the cartoon and Raven had started reading one of her books. Beast Boy had his eyes glued to the screen. He couldn't bring himself to hate a Disney classic. The movie was at the part where they were in a boat in a lagoon and the crab started singing. Beast Boy couldn't help but look over at Raven.

_"There you see her_

_Sitting there across the way_

_She don't got a lot to say_

_But there's something about her"_

_"And you don't know why_

_But you're dieing to try_

_You wanna kiss the girl"_

He saw Raven buried in her book. But he could tell she wasn't really seeing the page in front of her. He scooted closer to the amethyst haired half demon. He had been crushing on her for some time now and after the whole Terra incident, with Raven's help, he had moved on.

_"Yes, you want her_

_Look at her you know you do_

_Possible she wants you too_

_There is one way to ask her"_

_"It don't take a word _

_Not a single word_

_Go on and kiss the girl"_

Raven had seen Beast Boy scoot over toward her and was curious as to what he was up to. She could fell he was nervous, but nervous about what? She couldn't tell.

_"Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

_My-oh-my_

_Look at the boy too shy_

_He aint gonna kiss the girl"_

_"Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

_Aint that sad_

_Aint it a shame to bad_

_You gonna miss the girl"_

Beast Boy scooted over again and placed his hand on Raven's. Her eyes shifted to him and then back to her book, a small blush rising to her cheeks. Raven felt him intertwine his fingers with hers and he noticed the blush intensified.

_"Now's your moment_

_Floating in a blue lagoon_

_Boy you better do it soon _

_No time will be better"_

_"She don't say a word_

_And she won't say a word_

_Until you kiss the girl"_

Beast Boy took the book from Raven and sat it on the table. Raven started to protest but stopped short when he placed a hand on her cheek. Violet met emerald and Beast Boy started to lean toward her.

_"Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

_Don't be scared_

_You got the mood prepared_

_Go on and kiss the girl"_

_"Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

_Don't stop now _

_Don't try to hide it how_

_You want to kiss the girl"_

_"Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

_Float along_

_Listen to the song_

_The song say kiss the girl"_

He was only five centimeters away and was getting closer. Raven's eyes started to drift shut.

_"You've got to kiss the girl"_

Four…

_"Why don't you kiss the girl"_

Three…..

"You gotta kiss the girl"

Two….

_"Go on and kiss the girl"_

One…They were about to kiss when Cyborg decided to wake up. "Yo!" Startled the two split apart and shrieked, coming back to reality. Cyborg looked over at the two and raised a brow. Raven immediately phased out of the room. Beast Boy gave a pointed look at his half robot friend and walked out of the common room leaving a amused Cyborg behind. _"Well, it's about time."_

***** Beast Boy stood outside Raven's room and knocked, hesitantly, on the cold metal. No answer. "Listen Rae, I just wanted to check and see if….." Before he could finish Raven had opened the door and kissed him full on the lips. Beast Boy stiffened. He hadn't expected that but he closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her waist. All too soon he felt her pull away as she started to walk into her room. She turned around with her hand just millimeters from the button and smiled at him.

"Have a good night Beast Boy." And with that she closed the door on the smiling changeling.


	8. Love Will Find A Way

Arella glared at the Titans, new and old and her gaze rested on her mother who seemed shocked. _"She's a good actress," _Arella thought bitterly. "I cant believe you told them! You promised," she said, her voice rising a little. Raven met her daughter's angry gaze with a hurt one.

"I didn't…"

"You're the only one who knew! How else could they have found out about Damon?" Changeling was about to intervene when Simon, Cyborg and Bumble Bee's son, beat him to it.

"Don't blame your mother for your mistakes, Roth," he said. Arella couldn't tell you how many times in her life she had wanted to punch Simon for being such a jerk, this time was no different.

"Damon is not a mistake! And I…I love him," she whispered the last part mostly to herself. Nightwing decided to put in his two cents. He was the one who had called this meeting after all.

"It doesn't matter how you feel about him, he's the son of a criminal and he is just like his dad. And I forbid you from ever seeing him." Arella removed her glare from Simon and looked up, shocked, at Nightwing. Starfire grabbed onto his forearm but he shook her off. Arella grinded her teeth together.

"I'm sorry to bust your bubble _Nightwing_," she said his name as if it were a curse, "but you don't order me around like you do the rest of these…toy soldiers," she replied gesturing to the rest of the Titans. Nightwing's stern gaze intensified. "And if this is how its going to be," she paused looking around at the eight Titans in front of her, "I'm leaving." Before anyone could even blink Raven was in front of Arella holding onto her shoulders, Changeling right behind her.

Raven looked down into her daughter's eyes. "Please don't go." Her voice was fragile but Arella didn't care, she shoved her hands off her and walked out the door not saying another word.

***** Arella sat on one of the park benches in deep thought. Now where was she going to go? She began to think about how she thought her mother had broke her promise and how Nightwing said she wasn't aloud to see Damon anymore. The thought alone made her heart ache. The cold November wind started to blow against her alabaster skin and she shivered and sighed.

"_In a perfect world_

_One we've never known_

_We would never need_

_To face the world alone_

_They can have the world_

_We'll create our own_

_I may not be brave, or strong, or smart_

_But somewhere in my Secret Heart_

_I know, love will find a way_

_Anywhere I go _

_I'm home_

_If we are there together_

_Like dark turning into day_

_Somehow we'll come through_

_Now that I found you_

_Love will find a way"_

As Arella sung, she didn't notice that Damon had walked up behind her. He had been hanging back in the shadows as the Titans had had their little discussion and he too seemed saddened by the thought of never seeing his precious Arella again. He had heard her say she loved him and he had just wanted to run to her and never let go, but when he saw Raven's gaze flicker in his direction for a split second he froze. She had known he was there yet she hadn't ratted him out. That's when he knew she hadn't been the one to tell the other Titans. Damon silently sat down next to Arella as he took a deep breath and started the next line, which startled Arella.

'_I was so afraid_

_Now I realize_

_Love is never wrong _

_And so it never dies_

_There's a perfect world_

_Shining in your eyes'_

He stopped and looked Arella in the eyes before kissing her gently. "I'm here, and I wont ever leave you." Arella looked at him and smiled as she kissed him on his cheek and they both took a deep breath before continuing.

_And if only they could feel it too_

_The happiness I feel with you_

_They'd know _

_Love will find a way_

_Anywhere we go_

_I'm home if we are there together_

_Like dark turning into day_

_Somehow we'll come through_

_Now that I've found you_

_Love will find a way_

_I know love will find a way_

They sat there in silence for a little bit before Damon spoke up. "You have to go back," he said sadly. Arella looked over at him in surprise and started to protest but he held up his hand and she shut her mouth. (I cant tell you how many times I've wished for that kind of power over people) "Your mom didn't rat us out, so don't be mad at her. And I'm not going to let you throw her and the others away just because of me. I love you too much to let you do that." Arella grabbed his hand.

"Then you have to come with me and prove to Nightwing that you're not what he thinks you are." Damon looked over at her and a smile tugged at the corner of his lips.

"Hmmmm, a chance to mess with my dad's old foe, Chuckles, would be an amazing opportunity…..eh, why not?" Arella rolled her eyes and smiled. "Plus your mom already likes me so I only have seven more to go," he chuckled. Arella simply smiled.

************************* _**Ok so what'cha think? Good? Bad? Ok? Just R&R and tell me, k? Oh and "" means Arella, '' means Damon, and none means both.**_


	9. Dream

_Ok the deal with this is Arella is remembering how her and Damon met and it's a little cheesy so don't say you weren't warned. Oh and you'll even read a little more on what the two look like. I realize I've been very vague and I apologize. Well here we go._

_Sixteen year old, Arella woke from her slumber with a smile gracing her pale face. She had had that dream again. _

_The one where her spirit animal, _(For example Raven's is well…a raven, Beast Boy's aka Changeling's is a wolf)_, a white fox sat on the balcony outside of a replica of what Arella's mother described as an Azarathian ballroom. She watched as many other animals sat with each other and talked, and the others, that could stand, danced. _(Yeah the sight is weird but go with it)_ She sighed. Just then she sensed someone behind her but ignored the feeling. She didn't feel like talking. "It's a nice night tonight," the white beast heard the voice say. He sounded soft and comforting but at the same time mischievous. The fox turned her head to see a brownish red kitsune with four tails around him, sitting beside her looking up at the sky. _

_The fox nodded in agreement. She looked over at the kitsune and ended up staring into a pair of milk chocolate eyes and she noticed the scar that was across his cheek. She couldn't look away. The kitsune smirked as he noticed her entranced look. "I didn't know I was that good looking," he said which snapped her out of her trance. The fox's cheeks tinted red underneath her fur as she looked away. The kitsune chuckled. "Why don't you go for a walk with me?" he asked. All she could do was nod. _

_They walked through a replica of Azarath in silence for a moment, the four tailed fox-like creature smiling while the fox looked straight ahead. She was nervous. She turned to say something to him but once again found herself trapped by his eyes. Her green eyes stared at his brown ones with such curiosity. "You know you still haven't told me your name," she stated. He smirked. _

"_Why ruin the fun my sweet Arella," he replied. The kitsune licked the side of her fur covered face _(In animal it's the same as kissing someone's cheek) _softly. And that was usually about the time Arella woke up. _

_She had been having this dream for three straight months and each time she could never get any further than that. And no matter how many times it played in her head she would never got tired of it. It made her happy to wake up after that. Arella yawned and got around. Her violet hair went to the middle of her back and it hide her imp like ears when she didn't put the amethyst strands behind them. _

_**** She walked to her favorite spot in the forest where she hid her sketch pad in one of the hollow trees. She started drawing her dream out, the fox, the kitsune, and the scenery. And each time she made sure to focus on the kitsune's eyes. She looked at her sketch and sighed as she put the pad back in the hollow tree and started to hum to herself. _

**"_I know you, _**

**_I walked with you_**

**_Once upon a dream_**

**_I know you_**

**_The gleam in your eyes_**

**_Is so familiar a gleam_**

**_Yes I know it's true_**

**_That visions are seldom_**

**_All they seem_**

**_But if I know you _**

**_I know what you'll do_**

**_You'll love me at once_**

**_The way you did_**

**_Once upon a dream"_**

_She started to dance with an imaginary figure as she closed her eyes and sang. In the bushes someone watched with intrigue. Her moves were so graceful, so fluid. And her voice was so beautiful that he couldn't believe his ears. He listened as she sung the next verse. _

**"_But if I know you_**

**_I know what you'll do_**

**_You'll love me at once"_**

_He decided to step up to her and grab her hands and sing the last line along with her._

**_The way you did _**

**_Once upon a dream_**

_Arella stopped dancing and looked up at the boy who had startled her. He had sandy brown hair and a tan complexion. He was only a foot taller than her. She looked him up and down but her eyes caught when she stared into a pair of chocolate brown eyes. He smirked down at her. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you, I just heard you singing and…" he trailed off. She continued to stare at him but took a few steps back. He raised a brow. "Well, well I guess even Arella of the New Titans can get a little scared," he continued, his voice soft and comforting. Arella shook her head. _

"_I was not scared. I got to go. It was nice meeting you, complete stranger, but see ya," _

"_But we're not strangers," he replied as she started to walk away. She stopped and looked over her shoulder. _

"_Oh do tell why that is," she answered not really believing him. The boy bit his lower lip as if deciding how much to tell her. He finally sighed, knowing he was going to regret telling her this. _

"_I've fought you before, I'm Red X's son. Damon, also known as Kid X," he said. (Ok I'm sorry but I drew a blank, if any of you think of a better name I'll change it) For a moment everything was quiet, no one moved, no one made a sound. "And," he said hesitantly. "one more place. Like you said, once upon a dream," Arella shook her head. _

"_No, I didn't dream of you," she said coldly. Damon's brown eyes told her that her words hurt him but he persisted. _

**'_I know you_**

**_I walked with you _**

**_Once upon a dream_**

**_I know you_**

**_The gleam in your eyes_**

**_Is so familiar a gleam' _**

_He stepped forward and took her hand in his as he lifted it to his lips and kissed the back of her hand, his eyes never leaving hers. She couldn't help but smile and blush. Arella noticed that there was a thin white scar right below his jaw and something clicked in here mind. She sighed and they both took a deep breath and they started to dance. _

**_Yes I know its true_**

**_That visions are seldom _**

**_All they seem_**

**_But if I know you_**

**_I know what you'll do_**

**_You'll love me at once_**

**_The way you did_**

**_Once upon a dream_**

_***** _Arella sat in Damon's lap under the willow tree she kept her sketchpad in. She had a small smile etched onto her face as she snuggled into his black shirt. He had his arm wrapped protectively around her waist as the cold October wind blew making her shiver. He nimbly reached over and pulled the blanket over them as he stroked her hair. "What'cha thinking about?" he asked, noticing the smile. She looked up and kissed his lips before answering.

"I was thinking about the day I fell for you," she replied. Damon smiled his crooked smile down at her and said while pushing a piece of her hair out of her face.

"I'm still falling for you Arella, and I always will be." She smiled up at him and put her head back on his chest before falling asleep to the sound of his heart beat. A few minutes later Damon decided they needed to get back to the tower so he picked up Arella's unconscious form, the blanket wrapped tightly around her, and teleported onto the tower roof. Once there, he started to walk toward the door only to be stopped by a hand on his shoulder. He looked to see Changeling. He turned revealing Arella curled up to him and the green adult couldn't help but smile at the content look on his daughter's face.

"She fell asleep so I thought I'd bring her back to the tower," Damon explained. Changeling looked back up at the young man, smile still in place.

"Then I'll let you take her to her room then." He passed Damon and opened the door but stopped before descending the stairs. "Oh and Damon," The teen looked at him. "If you ever _do_ hurt my daughter, and I'm not saying you will, I'm just warning you, not only will I be after you, but so will Raven." He paused before continuing. "And I know from experience that you don't want to get on her bad side." The shape shifter saw Damon gulp.

"Um, understood sir," the teen replied. Changeling nodded and left the teens alone on the roof. Damon smiled and looked down at the girl in his arms then he teleported to her room, pulled the covers up and placed the sleeping shifter on the bed and under the covers. He sat on the edge and gently tucked a stray hair behind her pointed ears. "Don't worry Arella, I will never hurt you." He leaned down and kissed her cheek before teleporting away. After he was gone, a smile found its way onto Arella's face.

"I know you wont Damon." She paused to yawn. "I know you wont," she repeated groggily before falling back to sleep.


	10. Looking Through Your Eyes

Raven and Beast Boy sat together at a table while everyone else danced to the music that played. They were at the Superhero Ball and Raven watched as Beast Boy seemed nervous though she couldn't determine why. Raven wore a black strapless dress that had laces that crisscrossed making some of her upper back visable underneath. It went to her kness and she had on a pair of black pumps. (Does those shoes go with that dress? I dont know cuz really I dont give a rats butt about fashion)"Hey are you ok?" she asked, concern etched its way into her usual monotone. Beast Boy looked over at her and his mood instantly shifted. He wore a traditional tux but the shirt under it was a light purple that matched his uniform and complemented his skin. He nodded and grinned at her.

"You wanna dance?" he asked. She looked at him skeptically but shrugged.

"Why not?" He grabbed her hand and they walked out to the middle of the floor. They started to dance to tango like music that the band was playing then it slowed and Beast Boy took the position that Raven had shown him when they danced in the training room. He put his hand on her waist and took her hand, while she placed her free hand on his shoulder. As they danced to the sweet melody the female artist started to sing.

"_Look at the sky_

_Tell me what do you see_

_Just close your eyes_

_And describe it to me_

_The heavens are sparkling _

_With starlight tonight_

_That's what I see_

_Through your eyes"_

Beast Boy was doing exceptionally better than he had the night before and Raven was sort of surprised with how quickly he had learned. Their eyes were locked on one another's and Raven could have sworn she saw the changeling's eyes sparkle like little stars…just like the night he had entered her mind. He smiled and Raven's legs felt like jelly. The male artist took over from there.

'_I see the heavens_

_Each time that you smile_

_I hear your heartbeat_

_Just go on for miles _

_And suddenly I know_

_Why my life is worth while_

_That's what I see _

_Through your eyes' _

Beast Boy did a double take as he thought he saw a smile slid onto Raven's face. He heard with his highly sensitive ears that her heartbeat, and his, were getting faster and faster. He spun her once and then dipped her. She looked surprised but smiled wider as they went back to dancing. His heart leapt. Her smile was so beautiful that he wondered why she didn't do it more often.

_**That's what I see **_

_**Through your eyes**_

_**Here in the night **_

_**I see the sun**_

_**Here in the dark**_

_**Our two hearts are one**_

_**Its out of our hands**_

_**We cant stop **_

_**What we have begun **_

_**And love just took me by surprise**_

_**Looking through your eyes**_

As the singers sung together Raven and Beast Boy stopped dancing, both feeling somewhat dizzy. A blush spread across their faces as they noticed they were closer than they had been when they started, their bodies pressed against each other. "You've gotten better since our lesson," complemented Raven. Beast Boy grinned.

"I was trying to impress someone," he replied. Raven smiled as she looked into his shining eyes.

_**I see a night**_

_**I wish could last forever**_

_**I see a world we're**_

_**Meant to see together**_

_**And its so much**_

_**More than I remember**_

Their faces were only inches apart and they were unconsciously getting closer. But being the impatient person he was, Beast Boy leaned down quickly and kissed Raven on the lips, which she eagerly returned. His arms slid their way down to her waist as her arms locked around his neck bringing him closer.

'_More than I remember'_

"_More than I have known"_

_**Here in the night**_

_**I see the sun**_

_**Here in the dark**_

_**Our two hearts are one**_

_**Its out of our hands**_

_**We cant stop **_

_**What we have begun**_

_**And love just took me by surprise**_

_**Looking through your eyes**_

_**Looking through**_

_**Your eyes**_


	11. Outcasts

_OK this song is a little more of a…um, godly song. I've actually have been wanting to do this song for a while so here you go. Its "God Help the Outcasts" from the Hunchback of Notre Dame. So um, lets get this done._

_Oh and this is before Arella was born and before BB and Rae got together._

Raven looked at the clock on her nightstand, it read one o'clock. She sighed and got up. No use sleeping since she was already awake. She got dressed in a black hoodie and some worn jeans that had holes in them. She teleported to the bay and started to walk through the city, the cool wind blowing against her pale face. She shivered slightly and started to notice she was getting into the rougher part of the city. As she looked around she saw people young and old just sitting on the ground in the alleys, their clothes ragged and their faces showed that they had been through hardships. The ones that Raven really hated to see were the ones that looked no more than ten or younger and yet they looked as though they had already aged beyond that mentally.

"Excuse me miss?" Raven turned to see a small girl who looked to be about five years of age, with light brown ratty hair and clothes that looked like they were way too big for her. She smiled shyly up at Raven then shifted her bright green eyes back to the ground.

"Yes?" Raven asked in a soft and gentle voice. It was the same voice she used when she was around Teether, Melvin, and Timmy.

The small girl shifted her weight to her other foot. "Would you happen to have any food on you? I'm starving." Raven could feel her heart breaking at the small and sad voice the girl used. Raven leaned down and reached her hand out and placed it on her face. The girl flinched at the touch and shut her eyes tight like she was expecting to be hit.

"I'm sorry but I don't have anything on me." The girl nodded in understanding, turned and ran back down the alleyway she had came. Raven sighed. She hated that she couldn't have offered that girl anything. She knew what it was like to be abandoned, shunned, and turned from. She knew what it was like to be an outcast. Raven continued to walk until a church came into view, and she couldn't help but keep walking toward it. As she entered the church she couldn't help but see the irony in this picture. A half-demon in the house of God, it was almost disturbing. She walked down the long isle, seeing a few other people in the church other than herself who were kneeling, probably preying, and turned right to face a statue of what looked to be some sort of tribute to the All-Mighty. She got to thinking about the little girl and she almost wanted to cry, she remembered being that helpless, being an outcast.

"_I don't know if you can hear me_

_Or if you're even there_

_I don't know if you would listen_

_To a demon's prayer_

_Yes I know I'm just an outcast _

_I shouldn't speak to you_

_Still I see your face and wonder_

_Were you once an outcast too"_

She reached her hand out and touched the statue, running her fingers along the smooth marble. She turned away and started to walk down one of the corridors lit by candles that cast shadows on the wall. Her mind wondered back to the people she had seen on her way here, the look of hope had been washed away long ago on some of them while the younger ones seemed half dead. The girl's face popped into her head again and the look of hope had been clear in her eyes.

"_God help the outcasts_

_Hungry from birth_

_Show them the mercy_

_They don't find on earth_

_God help the people_

_They look to you still_

_God help the outcast_

_Or nobody will"_

The other people in the church prayed and prayed and Raven was able to hear them as they sang them. It seemed they all wanted something for their own selfish endeavors and tasks while there were people out there, huddling around barrels of fire trying to survive till there next meal.

_**I ask for wealth**_

_**I ask for fame**_

_**I ask for glory **_

_**To shine on my name**_

_**I ask for love**_

_**I can possess**_

_**I ask for God and **_

_**his angels to bless**_

_**Me**_

Raven shook her head at the prayers the people around her were saying…err singing. They were so trivial, so predictable. Raven finally sat down at one of the pews. (I think that's how you spell it) She imagined that if the Titans hadn't found her and took her in, she would've been just like the people out there. Hungry, lonely, hopeless.

"_I ask for nothing_

_I can get by_

_But I know so many_

_Less lucky then I_

_Please help the people_

_The poor and down trod_

_I thought they all were _

_The children of God_

_God help the outcasts_

_Children of God"_

Raven sighed and put her head in her hands as a light shined through the stain glass window and shined on her. The people around her finally seemed to notice her presence and stared. Raven felt their stares and decided it was best if she left and went home. She looked at her watch and it said three thirty. _"Wow, I was in there longer than I thought,"_ she thought as she exited the chapel. She walked along the street and noticed the girl from before digging through some garbage. Raven watched for a moment and then a smirk slid onto her face as she walked up to the small girl. "Hey," she said softly. The girl jumped at the sound of the empathy's voice and turned around. When she saw Raven that shy look returned to her features.

"W-what do you want?"

"First what's your name?" The girl looked at her skeptically and then timidly replied…

"Emily."

"Well, Emily, how about I take you to get something to eat. Its on me," Raven said as a motherly smile slid into place. (Guess Raven's always had a maternal instinct huh?) "I know this great diner that's open twenty-four hours a day." Emily's eyes instantly lit up with the thought of actually getting something real to eat.

"Really?" Raven nodded and started walking and the girl followed and as they walked Raven felt something in her hand. She looked down and saw Emily's hand in hers. Raven smiled and looked back to the concrete as they walked to the diner.


	12. One of Us

"It seems your kid, has fallen for a Titan, X," said Johnny Rancid. X looked at the picture in his hand. It showed Damon and Arella sitting on a park bench, Damon's arm wrapped around her shoulder.

"Are you sure Rancid, Damon wouldn't-"

"But he has, Lad. The proof is in your hands. Your boy is a traitor," stated Mad Mod. "He's fallen for the demon spawn of Raven and that Changeling fello'," the Brit continued. Red X looked down at the picture and saw what they said to be true, the way Damon looked at the Titans with such love that there was no way it was fake. The other villain agreed with Mod.

"It seems the Union Jack over there has a point, X." Johnny looked over at the thief and sneered. "Looks like the kid needs to be taught a lesson."

***** Damon walked through the door of his and X's apartment and called, "Hey pops I'm…" he paused once he noticed Johnny and Mad Mod standing opposite of him. His dad was nowhere in sight. "…um, home?"

"Ello gov'ner, seems you've been found out," Mod said with a smirk. Damon stared at the Brit and realization hit him like a ton of bricks, but he stayed cool.

"What are you rambling about now, Moddy?"

"Kid, you aint fooling no one," Johnny cut in. "We know about your little chickadee." Damon raised a brow.

"Still don't know what you're talking about," he said calmly.

"Damon we know about you and Arella." The teen turned around to see his dad leaning against the wall near the door. His unmasked face showing disappointment.

"_Deception_

_Disgrace_

_Good as plain_

_As the scar on his face" _

Johnny brought out is knife looking guns (I don't know what the heck they are so roll) and shot at the teen. Damon rolled out of the way and shot an 'x' at the biker but missed.

'_Deception, an outrage_

_Disgrace, for shame_

_He asked for trouble_

_The moment he came'_

Mod shot out an electric disk from his cane and sent it flying toward Damon, only to have him shoot a sticky 'x' at him and deflect it. He looked over at his dad but he saw that X wasn't going to help him, or the villains.

_**Deception, an outrage**_

_**Disgrace, for shame**_

_**Good as plain**_

_**As the scar on his face **_

_**Born in grief**_

_**Raised in hate**_

_**Helpless to defy his fate**_

_**Let him run**_

_**Let him live**_

_**But do not forget**_

_**What we cannot forgive\**_

_**And he is not one of us**_

_**He has never been one of us**_

_**He is not part of us **_

_**Not our kind**_

Johnny and Mod combined their weapons and attacked. Damon jumped out of the way but the beam caught his shoulder and he hissed in pain. He landed on his knees and grabbed his injured limb. He had to get out of here. That shot was almost perfectly on target, the next one he feared would be much more exact.

_**Someone once lied to us, **_

_**Now we're**__**not so blind**_

_**For we knew he would **_

_**Do what he has done**_

_**And we know that he'll**_

_**Never be one of us**_

Damon saw the open window and made a leap for it. He went through just as the duo attacked again. He landed on his injured side and shot an 'x' at the window so no one else could get through. He hissed in pain as his wound throbbed in pain and bled a little. He stood up and teleported to the roof and sighed.

"I'm sorry Damon." X said. Damon didn't turn around but scoffed.

"Now you care? Good to know. I'll be seeing you dad," he paused then said, "then again maybe not." Damon teleported before X could say anything and the villain sighed. His son was no longer a criminal. He was in love with a Titan and X was actually glad. The way he had looked at Arella in the picture made him think of the way he had looked at Damon's mother. X was far from mad at his son, in fact he was proud. He was in love, that much X could tell. X sighed once again.

"_He is not one of us"_

***** Arella stood as soon as Damon appeared out of nowhere. "Damon what…" she stopped once she noticed the blood coming from his shoulder. "What happened?" Damon managed a smile.

"Turns out all the villains know about you and me," he said. "And this was their congratulation gift." Arella was shocked but quickly came back to her senses.

"Think you have enough juice in that belt to get to the infirmary?" she asked. He nodded and pushed the button and they both disappeared. She help him onto the bed and hooked up a couple of machines. As soon as she did that she called Cyborg on her communicator. "Cy, you think you can get down here?" The man nodded and Arella shut her comm. She looked over at Damon.

"I left dad and them. They attacked as soon as I walked through the door," he paused. "Dad stayed out of it."

"I'm sorry Damon. I didn't mean to come between you and your father," she apologized. Damon shook his head and grinned.

"As long as I got you, I could care less." Arella smiled, leaned down and kissed his lips. Cyborg walked in and smiled down at his niece.

"You two are adorable, but Arella you're gonna have to step aside so I can see the wound," the big man's voice boomed. Arella blushed and Damon smiled as the violet haired girl stepped aside and let Cyborg see the wound. She knew Damon was going to be fine, it wasn't that bad of a wound and Cy was the best doctor in the world.

"_Just promise me you wont get into anymore trouble Damon," _she said to him mentally.

"_I don't make any promises but I'll try," _he replied smiling over at the girl. _"No need to worry."_

"_That's when I worry the most Damon."_ The boy laughed, making Cyborg raise a confused brow, but when he looked back at Arella he figured it out. He smiled.

"_Ahhhh, young love," _he thought.

************************************************************* _Ok I know this is rushed but I wanted to update so bad and this is the product of it. Well you know the drill, R&R suckas! BG OUT!_


	13. Once Upon a December

I could only see flashes, nothing solid would form no matter how hard a tried to remember what had once been. I could only remember random things and even they made no sense. There was a demonic figure, a dove, and a woman with a gentle yet frail smile. But perhaps I should tell you what is happening now. I woke to find myself in a dark and grime filled alley, but as I looked around I saw people walking in the snow on the sidewalks. To me what they were dressed in was strange and unusual but I guess to them I'd be the weird one, huh? I looked at what I was wearing, a black leotard, blue boots, blue cloak and a loosely fitting belt. I didn't know my name or why I was wearing this ridiculous costume. I did know my age though. Eighteen.

I walked out of the alley but no one looked at me funny or even glanced my way. I guess I should be thankful. I walked into what appeared to be an abandoned warehouse and looked around. But instead of seeing an empty building I see a _flash of black and orange and a boy in a traffic light costume taking down robots._ I shake my head to get rid of the vision. Could it have been a memory?

_**Dancing bears**_

_**Painted wings**_

_**Things I almost remember**_

_**And a song someone sings**_

_**Once upon a December**_

I look around some more and I get the feeling that I've been here before. It seems impossible though. I quickly exit the building and turn into a gap between the structures. _"Just because we're trying to catch Slade doesn't mean you have to act like him."_ I look around but no ones there. The voice had sounded so real, and so familiar but another scan of my surroundings showed no one.

_**Someone holds me safe and warm**_

_**Horses prance through a silver storm**_

_**Figures dancing gracefully **_

_**across my memory**_

I decide to walk around the city. I come across a street that still has a couple a craters in it and another flash takes shape. _Blonde hair, rocks flying, a gloved hand helping me up. "Don't make me hurt you." _I recognize this as my voice.

"_Don't make me laugh."_ Again the voice is familiar but I cant place it.

"Mommy, look it's Raven!" I turned to see a small light blonde headed girl dragging an older woman, her mom I presume, behind her toward me. I look around to see if they're talking about someone else but no one else is paying attention and she is definitely heading in my direction. "Excuse me, Raven, I'm sorry but I just had to meet you, you see you're my favorite Titan!" the girl beamed. I blink at her completely confused. "After you and your team saved me from that heart thing I thought you were the coolest!" I continued to stare like the idiot I am.

"I'm sorry sweetie but you must have me confused with someone else," I reply as nicely as I can. The girl shakes her head and her smile remains on her face.

"No, you're Raven alright. Don't you remember? You were wearing a white cloak and your magic stuff came flying at the heart thing I was imprisoned in." I noticed the mom wince. "I was scared at first and at the time I didn't understand that you were only trying to help, but after you vanished your team explained and I felt bad for freaking out." She tried to explain this all to me and I grabbed my head as more images appeared.

"_Raven! Stop!" I see a blurry image of someone green running towards me as black aura crawls on the ground and around the heart shaped villain. The girl inside. I feel the struggle. _

"_I…cant!" _I hear my voice choke out. I open my eyes and the girl is staring at me confused. I manage a weak smile to confirm that I'm alright. Before I disappear I say to her, "It was nice to see you again."

_**Someone holds me safe and warm**_

_**Horses prance through a silver storm**_

_**Figures dancing gracefully**_

_**Across my memory**_

_**Far away long ago**_

_**Glowing dim as an amber**_

_**Things my heart used to know**_

_**Things it yearns to remember**_

Night starts to fall and the sun starts to sink on the horizon. I sigh at the sight and I start to feel very drowsy and tired. But I feel alone in this world though I've only known of my existence here for a day. It didn't take much for me to feel lonely and abandoned. _"You think you're alone Raven. But you're not." I see a door open and I'm hugging a boy with pointy ears and green skin. _I have to admit, he's kind of cute. _His emerald eyes sparkle confusedly when I release him __and he's about to say something, when a ball of some sort hits him._

I smile as the memory forms though no names, except my own have been recovered. I yawn and lay down on a part of the roof not covered in snow thanks to a canopy. I pull my cloak closer to my body and it radiates just enough warmth. But I don't lay there long before I feel myself being lifted by a pair of warm and slightly muscular arms. My eyes groggily flutter open to see the same green skinned boy from the visions. His eyes were lit in worry and relief.

"Raven, I finally found you," he said. His voice was soft and it made me smile. But he must have seen the confusion in my eyes cause he asked me, "You don't know who I am do you?" I shake my head. He sighed. "I'm just glad you're alive. After the entire end of the world and all." He tried to sound nonchalant and all but when he mentioned the end of the world he faltered.

I wanted to know what he was talking about but my lack of sleep was catching up with me and my eyes started getting heavy. "What are you-" -a yawn- "- what are you talking about?" He didn't answer but instead grabbed a yellow device out of his pocket and told someone that he'd found me. He turned into some sort of creature and the next thing I knew, I was on the ground back in his arms. I tiredly closed my eyes and snuggled against him. I felt him tense but then relax. And I had one more flash before I fell into unconciousness.

"_If it wasn't for that thing, I might not be here right now. Having that thing inside you doesn't make you an animal. Knowing when to let it out, is what makes you a man." _

"_Hmmm, maybe you should call me, Beast Man, from now on."_

"_We're having a moment here don't ruin it." _And though my countenence and voice didn't show it, I could tell that having the old him back meant the world to me then. I smiled.

_**Once upon a December**_

*********************** This happened after the whole world ending thing but before season five. Instead of Raven showing up in a white cloak and long hair, as soon as the white light disappeared she had vanished and lost her memory. The Titans had been looking for her and Beast Boy was the one to find her. R&R suckas!


	14. An Old Friend

_This is not going to have a song…_

Raven sat on a bench at the park as people walked around and children played on the play set. She was thinking of how time seemed to be playing tricks on her. Just yesterday she could have swore Arella had been only five and smiling up at her as she sang her a lullaby. Now Arella was sixteen and Raven wished more than anything she could turn back the clock. But nevertheless, Raven was extremely proud of the young woman that her daughter was becoming and she was glad her and Damon were going smoothly.

Raven felt someone approaching and turned to see a girl with clean short brown hair and dazzling green eyes. "Hello Emily. How've you been?" Emily smiled at the empath and she took a seat beside her.

"I've been doing very well Mrs. Raven. I'm surprised to have run into you today though. How have you and Gar been?" the twenty three year old replied. She had grown into a beautiful woman since Raven had sort of adopted her seventeen years ago. After they had shared that meal Raven had learned what she could about the girl and decided to help her out. Though Raven had told her to just call her by her name, Emily would always say Mrs. Raven.

"Fine, but I swear Arella is growing up so fast…It makes me kind of sad. And Gar is…well Gar," the sorceress replied. While Emily was growing, with Raven only a phone call away, she had always thought of Raven as a sort of maternal figure. Someone who loved her and would help her, and even today she thought that. Emily nodded.

"She's eighteen now isn't she?" Raven nodded. "Which means she's five years younger than me!" she said excitedly. Raven chuckled. Emily reminded her so much of Starfire when they were all teenagers. Though Emily was working and had grown, she still had that childish charm to her that made her seem like she was that little girl again.

"You and Star should talk sometime. I have a feeling you two would get along perfectly." Both women laughed at the image of the over active redhead giving Emily the most bone-crushing hug.

"How about we skip that? But I would like to see the guys again and beat their butts at video games. Gar and Vic still play don't they?"

"Are you kidding? When Gar's not with me, Arella, or eating tofu, him and Cy have their butts planted on that couch. Well when Justin, Simon and Arella aren't hogging it. I swear Simon and Arella never stop arguing, they remind me of Gar and I when we were kids."

"Sweet! I'll have to challenge all five of them when I come and visit next time." Something beeped and Emily looked down and saw her pager going off. She sighed. "I have to get to work at the coffee shop before my boss has a cow. It was nice seeing you again Mrs. Raven." Raven frowned for a second but quickly smiled and nodded.

"It was good to see you again as well Emily. Be sure to listen to your boss now and if he gives you a hard time just tell me and I'll straighten him out," Raven said with a wink. Emily and Raven stood up and Emily's smile brightened.

"Oh don't worry, I will." In one quick movement, Emily flung her arms around Raven and hugged her tightly. "Oh and thank you Mrs. Raven…for everything." Raven returned the hug and Emily let go and with a nod walked off. Raven watched her go with a sad, but proud, smile. One of her children was grown up and on her own…well not completely on her own but…she was grown up. Raven looked up at the sky, the sun shining down as a light breeze blew and she smiled.

"Seems you and me both helped an outcast didn't we sir?" she said to no one in particular. "I'm glad you heard me." And with those final words Raven started making her way back to the tower, a genuine smile seemingly plastered on her face.

_Ok so just how terrible was that? Good, bad, decent, ok, awful? I wanted to do something with Emily but couldn't think of a song to go with it so…here's the result. Just a recap…Simon is Cy and Bee's son and Justin is Robin and Star's son. Arella…do I really have to say? _

_Hasta Lavista Senoirs and Senoiritas! Peace Out BG style! I'm taking Spanish 1 this year and wanted to say it so…there you go._


	15. Lullaby

_Ok guys this may be a little psychotic but stay with me. I'm running low on ideas and that's why I haven't updated in a while. This song was tricky to write and it probably will make you want to shoot someone but hopefully it might actually work. _

Blackfire paced back and forth as she waited for one of the boys to return while the other siblings wrestled with each other. After being banished from Tameran she had secretly fled to Earth and made sure to keep a low profile. Especially since she was hiding in the Titan's city. Soon after arriving she stumbled across these three small children the youngest, Jasmine with chestnut hair and big hazel eyes, being eight and the eldest, Max with light brown hair and brown eyes, nine. At first the ex-ruler had no interest in them but when she saw they had gifts she couldn't keep the smile off her face. Blackfire could hear the middle child's footsteps nearing and she turned to see a boy around eleven years of age with sandy blond hair and blue eyes.

"And where have you been Jason?" The other siblings stopped wrestling to listen to what their brother had to say.

"Well I…kind of ran into some of the Titans and well…" Blackfire's eyes narrowed slightly.

"What happened?" she hissed.

_** Flashback ** _

_Jason sat on a park bench in Jump City's park watching all the people walking and playing . He was happy to be out of Blackfire's sight long enough for to just enjoy some freedom. He absolutely hated hiding. Blackfire had found him and his family and once discovering they had powers snatched them from the streets. Jason didn't miss living on the streets but living with Blackfire in a small apartment was almost worse. She was a temperamental witch who never forgot to warn them not to be seen by any of the Titans. _

_He decided to get going before Blackfire had a cow and stood to leave. He made it past to park's gate when someone slammed him against the wall and covered his mouth with some sort of cloth. "Easy there boy. Now just come with me and everything will be alright," he heard a gruff voice say. His eyes calmly darted from side to side. No one was around, they were all in the park. He was about to blast the guy when suddenly him and the man were separated by something. He was flung one way and he heard the man yelp in pain. _

_"Pick on someone your own size you big bully," he heard a young girl's voice announce. _

_"Better yet pick on two people half your size," came a boy's voice. Jason looked over to see a girl with pale skin and lavender hair, along with a boy with jet black hair and glowing blue eyes and another boy with dark sin and his hair in braids. (Think Jaden Smith or Lil Romeo) His arm was encased in some sort of metal gauntlet that transformed before Jason's eyes into some sort of weapon. The man seemed to cower then regain confidence. _

_"You three are Titan's aren't you? Well then lets see what you've got." _

_"Arella you get the boy out while me and Simon teach this guy some manners." The black haired boy said smirking. The girl nodded and ran over to Jason. _

_"How about we get out of here?" she asked. Jason looked over at the boys and then shook his head. _

_"I'm gonna help," he responded. Before Arella could protest Jason rushed past her and lifted a piece of the earth out of the ground and threw it at the man. Justin and Simon were shocked but quickly followed suit launching their own version of attacks. The man managed to dodge the attacks and was about to strike when a big black gorilla wrapped its arms around him and stopped him in his tracks. Justin smiled. _

_"Nice work Arella. Now we'll just wrap him for the cops to find." Simon snorted. _

_"Nice work Roth." The black gorilla sent a glare at the armored teen. She walk over to a streetlight and bent it to tie around the man, who struggled to get free. Jason stuck his tongue out at the man and then all four children ran off, laughing, except for Simon who just ran. _

_Once they were a few blocks away they stopped and rested. "I don't believe we had a chance to introduce ourselves," said Justin in a leader like voice. "I'm Justin, this is Arella and Simon." Jason smiled at all three of them. _

_"I'm Jason. Sorry you guys had to get involved but truth be told I was about to handle that guy." Simon rolled his eyes. _

_"Sure you were," he muttered. Arella glared at him. _

_"Ignore the sour puss. So you're a geomancer? That's cool." Jason nodded. Justin looked like he was about to say something when his eyes moved beyond Jason and landed on a woman with vibrant red hair and pure green eyes. _

_"There you are Justin, your father and I have been looking everywhere for you three…and who is this?" she said seeing Jason. Arella spoke up. _

_"Hey Starfire, this is our new friend Jason. Guess what? He's a geomancer!" Starfire's eyes lit up in excitement that couldn't be lost with age. _

_"That is wonderful news! I'm glad you made a new friend!" she smiled. Just then a tall and well muscled man with long black hair joined them. _

_"What's this I hear about a new friend?" he asked. Starfire filled him in. _

_"__Yeah and he helped us catch a bad guy!" Justin commented. Nightwing looked at the boy and studied her before a small smile graced his tan face. _

"_So where are your parents?" he asked. The boy about answered but remembered that Blackfire always told them to lie if asked this question. He shrugged. _

"_Don't have any." The children and Starfire gasped and then looked to Nightwing. He seemed to think for a second and then asked,_

"_Would you like to become a Titan? We could train you and make your powers better," he offered. Jason reluctantly shook his head. _

"_Sorry but I cant. I'm so very sorry but I need to leave before I cause anymore trouble in the city." And he was gone before anyone could protest. _

_** end flashback **_

Blackfire didn't say anything for a long time but her face showed she was in deep thought. And slowly a devilish smirk spread across her face and all three kids grew very nervous. "Well at least you got away," the raven haired villain finally said. "And now I want you all to get to bed. Its almost ten and I really don't think you want to take me on in the morning." All three kids took the hint and scrabbled into their two separate rooms, one for the boys and the other for Jason. Blackfire followed Jason into their room and halfheartedly tucked them in. It seemed that as soon as Jason's head hit the pillow his eyes seemed to get heavier and he faintly heard Blackfire start to sing a lullaby.

"_**Sleep my little children**_

_**And let your dreams take wing**_

_**One day when you're big and strong**_

_**You will be kings"**_

She got up after checking to make sure that both were asleep then walked out into the living room and quietly started to sing the rest of the lullaby.

"_**I've been exiled, persecuted**_

_**Left alone with no defense**_

_**When I think of what those idiot did**_

_**I get a little tense **_

_**But I dream a dream so pretty**_

_**That I don't feel so depressed**_

_**Cause it sooths my inner kitty**_

_**And it helps me get some rest**_

_**The sound of Starfire's dying gasp**_

_**Her son shaking in my grasp**_

_**Nightwing's mournful cry**_

_**That's my lullaby"**_

The gears had started turning in Balckfire's mind as she planned how her wicked plan would be set in motion. How fun it would be to watch the Titan's world crumble from the inside out. They probably would be at a stage so depressed and distracted that they would be right for the beating. The evil sibling's grin spread into a more malicious smile.

"_**Now the past I've tried forgetting**_

_**And my foes I could forgive**_

_**Trouble is I know its petty**_

_**But I hate to let them live**_

_**So I found myself somebody **_

_**Who'd chase them up a tree**_

_**Oh the battle may be bloody**_

_**But that kind of works for me**_

_**The melody of angry growls**_

_**A counterpoint of painful howls**_

_**A symphony of revenge oh my**_

_**That's my lullaby **_

_**That's my lullaby!"**_

_Ok…so yeah like I said up top. Not my best work and I think I scared myself with how vicious my writing got. Yeah I know I left part of the song out but I couldn't find a way to make it work so bye to it. R&R and…bye._


	16. Trust That I Know Best

Jasmine sat on the roof of Titans Tower watching as the sun turned the sky into a dim orange. Sun set had always been here favorite time when she was little. It had been two months since she, and her brothers, Max and Jason, joined the Titans. Their powers, Jasmine being a pyromancer and Max and Jason being geomancers, had impressed the Titans and Nightwing's offer to Jason all those years ago still stood, even for Max and Jasmine. So far the trio's mission, the mission they'd been trained to do by Starfire's evil sister, was go off without a hitch. Well almost. There was just one, small flaw. Jasmine was getting attached to the Titans more than she would like to admit.

The sixteen year old had been told since the age of eight that the Titans were nothing but a bunch of thieves and backstabbers. But the girl couldn't seem to find any evidence of that. She had spent the last two weeks questioning whether or not Blackfire had lied to her and her brothers. She'd done it before. Jasmine's brothers were starting to notice her softening toward the heroes, especially Justin, and had questioned her many times, which caused Jasmine to reassure them that she had no interest in them. On many occasions, like this night, Jasmine had thought about abandoning the mission but found she didn't have the courage.

"Sitting all alone, I see," came a voice that Jasmine had learned to recognize in the last two months. She turned her head slightly to see Justin had taken a seat beside her. "What's up?" the seventeen year old questioned.

"Just thinking." He raised a brow as if to ask 'what else?' She stifled a laugh at how much he looked like his dad with that expression before sighing and shaking her head. "Have you ever doubted what you were doing? Ever second guessed yourself?" Justin laughed slightly.

"I do it all the time. I'm supposed to be the leader of the New Titans remember?" Jasmine knew he was referring to the pressure and life or death decisions he made when they went on missions. Not just for himself either, but for the whole team. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason." Justin nodded slowly, still thinking there was more.

"You know you can trust me right?" the boy asked. Jasmine nodded knowing she could.

_"But can you trust me?"_ she thought.

"I'm glad," Justin stated with a smirk. "My dad's always going on about how trust is easy to destroy but takes time to build. He says he had to learn that lesson the hard way." Jasmine inwardly flinched, but managed to smile.

"He's right though," she replied. Justin shrugged and stood up with a yawn.

"I think its time I hit the sack. You coming?" Jasmine shook her head.

"I think I'm gonna hang out here for a little bit longer."

"Alright then. Night Jazz."

"Night," she replied as he made his way down the stairs and shut the door with a _click_.

"Well its about time," a sickly sweet voice filled the air. "I thought I was going to have to watch that flirt fest all night!" Jasmine sighed.

"What do you want Blackfire?" The ex-alien ruler floated down to land behind the chestnut haired girl.

"Well, I _was_ coming to recover the hacked information that you three obtained, but I seem to have stumbled upon you on a new mission." Jasmine stood and wiped the dirt off her jeans calmly as Blackfire assessed her.

"I have it," she replied. "And I'm just as committed to the mission as I was in the beginning." Blackfire smirked.

"Could have fooled me," the metal clad girl answered. "I think its time you went back home. Your brothers can carry out the rest by themselves."

"Why? They trust me as much as them! Justin might even like me!"

"Like you?" Blackfire asked as if it was an absurd thought. "That's completely demented. I knew you shouldn't have come. You're just too naïve." Jasmine eyed her adoptive…whatever you'd call her, with complete loathing. "You really think that he's impressed? Don't be stupid, Jasmine. Now, come back with mommy so we can-"

"No!" Jasmine shouted, finally snapping at Blackfire. "I'm not coming with you! And by the way, you're not my mom!" The last line was said with contempt. Blackfire was slightly surprised but quickly her eyes narrowed in a way that, with the smirk she was wearing, was bad news.

"Oh, so that's how its gonna be? Fine."

"_Jasmine knows best_

_Jasmine's so mature now_

_Such a clever grown up miss."_

Blackfire took a step forward and tapped Jasmine on the head like she would a small child. Jasmine grew increasingly annoyed by this.

"_Jasmine knows best_

_Fine, if you're so sure now_

_Go ahead then give him this!" _

The alien held up a small flash-drive, causing Jasmine's eyes to widen and her to check her pockets, where the item had been only a second ago. "How did you-?" Blackfire's smirk grew.

"Do you honestly think he'll like you after you tell him what you actually came here for? Don't get your hopes up."

"_Give it to him watch, you'll see_

_Trust me my dear_

_That's how fast he'll leave you"_

She said this while snapping her fingers to emphasize her point. She tossed the flash-drive back to Jasmine, who examined it with guilt filled eyes.

"_I wont say I told you so_

_No Jasmine knows best_

_So if he's such a dream boat_

_Go and put him to the test!"_

Jasmine and Blackfire stood there watching each other. Jasmine glared at her. "You're wrong about him. And the rest of the Titans."

"We'll see," answered Blackfire. "But if I'm right, don't come crying to me. After-all," Blackfire walked past Jasmine to the edge of the roof, getting ready to leave. "I do know what's best for you and your brothers, better than you do." And with that she left. Jasmine watched her leave for a minute before looking down at the piece of information she held in her hand. She sighed and placed it in her pocket as she walked to her temporary room in the tower. The last thought she had before she drifted into a world of unconsciousness was,

_"What if she's right?"_

********* _Ok so I've been wanting to do something with this song for a while and I just had this thought today and was like, heck yeah! So here you go! R&R suckas!_


	17. Of Snowmen and Family

Emily sat in the living room of Titans Tower, watching from her spit in front of the window as snow fell outside. Miss Raven and the other Titans had left for a mission, leaving the twelve year old alone with the Titan kids.

The sandy brunette was in between foster homes at the moment, not that this bothered her. She hated the homes, and often wandered why Miss Raven didn't just take her in herself. But Emily never asked, not wanting to have the time she did have with the empath taken away. But she couldn't ignore the ache in her chest whenever the orphan saw the families that resided in the tower interact with one another, how much love flowed around them. Emily wanted that. She wanted to be a part of something like that.

"Emily!"

The girl was taken by surprise when she felt someone tackle her from the side, knocking her into the floor. She heard a giggle and knew immediately who was responsible.

"Arella, what are you-?"

"Come on, Emmy! We don't have time for this! It's snowing!" the smaller girl interrupted, pointing out the window, a huge smile practically splitting her face. The girl really needed to stop hanging out with Star.

"I can see that," the taller girl chuckled, shaking her head at the elf-eared girl's antics. "So?"

"So, that means you need to come out and play with us!"

It was then that Emily noticed Arella was wearing one of her fluffier coats, along with thick snow boots and black gloves, an amethyst scarf hanging limply around her neck.

Emily herself didn't want to go out in the cold, the thought alone making her shiver.

"Come on! Come on!" Arella started to pull on Emily's arm, trying to get her to stand up and follow her. Emily was often puzzled by the seven year old's persistence to spend time with her, she didn't understand it, why she fascinated Arella so.

"But it's so cold out," the emerald eyed brunette tried to argue.

"Emmy, I want to build a snowman with you. Please."

And just like that, Arella was giving the brunette her signature look, her eyes misting with pretend tears, wide and hopeful, her lip stuck out in a pout.

And once she made that face, no one could say no. You'd have to be completely heartless and even then you'd feel somewhat guilty.

So with a sigh, Emily nodded her head and relented. "Alright, Arella, I'll come build a snowman with you."

The smile on the younger girl's face was worth freezing to death for.

* * *

It was once again snowing in Jump City, the bay having frozen and the city itself in a cold and peaceful looking slumber. There hadn't been much crime this holiday season, the weather seemingly having calmed any evil inhibitions for the time being. The New Titans themselves were getting sent on more missions, And the teens were happy about this, seeing it as a chance to actually prove themselves and their skills.

Their last mission hadn't gone well.

The only thing Emily could get anybody to tell her was that the bad guy had slipped away. Simon had been quick to blame Arella for the mishap, telling her that she should've been paying attention. The shifter had politely told him to shove it up his ass.

Emily gave the allotted amount of time before she decided to knock on the younger girl's door.

There was no answer.

"Arella, come on, I know you're in there."

The nineteen year old listened as the other girl sighed from the other side of the door and heard her shuffle about, till she finally came and opened the door.

"May I come in?"

The shorter girl simply nodded before slinking back into her room and sitting on her bed, Emily taking a seat next to her. She noticed that the paler teen looked absolutely crestfallen, and that look did not suite the shifter at all.

"You can't always let Simon get you down," the brunette told her.

"He was right though. If I had just-"

Emily shook her head. "You guys will get him next time. You'll have another chance. If you haven't noticed, these people tend to come back, with even lamer schemes."

This did manage to get Arella to smile slightly and Emily smiled back with glee at having been the cause. She wrapped an arm around the younger girl's shoulder and kissed the top of her head.

Arella smiled. People often mistook Emily's friendly ways as naïve beliefs and ignorance. Arella would like to thank Starfire for that, Emily having spent a lot of time with the alien when not with Raven or herself. But Emily herself was very smart, and she had a big heart. She was also very protective of those she cared about, and Arella knew that the brunette would most likely be having a word with Simon later.

"Do you want to build a snowman?"

The telepath looked up at her surrogate sister before a grin spread across her face. She nodded her head, hopping out of Emily's embrace before going over to the closet to get a sweatshirt and her hat.

The nineteen year old shook her head affectionately before going to her room to grab her coat and such.

It was good being home.

* * *

**_Hey guys! How's it going? Good. Good. Well after a long long hiatus this story has been updated due to the fact that I couldnt resist doing something for Frozen. Good movie. Really cute. This was based off the song "Do you Want To Build a Snowman?" _**

**_Enjoy. Review.  
_**

**_Im Out. Peace!_**


End file.
